


Storm

by OrcaAsesina



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcaAsesina/pseuds/OrcaAsesina
Summary: Poem coming to terms with personal feelings/demons. Feel free to comment and/or leave suggestions for tags. Thank you.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Poem coming to terms with personal feelings/demons. Feel free to comment and/or leave suggestions for tags. Thank you.

There’s this quiet thunder that rolls across the sky.  
The thunder that teases a sprinkle or a squall.  
The thunder forms into a massive behemoth that is so familiar.  
The growling of the beast that we find unusually comforting lulls us into a gentle slumber.

Then the strike of lightning reminds us of the danger.  
The beast has fangs and claws and all of a sudden it isn’t so comforting anymore.  
All of a sudden what once protected you has now devoured you.

As I lay in the depths of this internal prison, my eyes are bone dry for I have no more oceans left to weep.  
The light flickers as I feel the numbness sweep over  
Seeking shelter in my soul.  
As time passes, the wound lingers for I pick and pry and patronize all that I have mistaken.  
All that I have been now metamorphosized into an unknown blanket of collateral damage.  
It feels impossible to pick up all the pieces for not all of them can be seen.

So as I confide into my fate...to my heart’s impulse and distinct reckoning…  
I find that it is in those moments I fight harder.  
I find this inner self locked deep away that tears at the madness of my mind, and stills the thoughts that impede my sight.  
This inner monster that I both adore and fear cries to the thunder that rolls over the sky.  
The thunder that comforts yet warns.

There is a war manifesting in the world.  
In my world.  
It will take no prisoners. It will spare no innocence. Its vengeance is as cruel and as unyielding as the lightning that ignites the wounds in the sky.  
And this cycle of impenetrable unknown remains bold and massive…  
Until the day the behemoth decides if it shall nurture  
...or devour.


End file.
